Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2013-60129 discloses a pneumatic tire, wherein, in order to improve steering stability and uneven wear of the tire, the tread is provided with a triple-radius profile, and two interconnecting positions of the three curvatures on each side of the tire equator are positioned on a singe circumferential rib. However, such tire has room for further improvement in the steering stability.